1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup system in which an image pickup unit is connected for use to an external apparatus arranged to process images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers having connection terminals of the PCMCIA standards are generally arranged to be usable with card-shaped units of various functions inserted therein as a facsimile, a memory, etc. The connection terminal permits use of each of the various card-shaped units by replacing one with another so long as they meet the PCMCIA standards. The connection terminal thus permits selective use of card-shaped units of various functions as desired by the operator.
FIG. 7 shows by way of example an image pickup system which is composed of a computer having the above-stated connection terminal and an image pickup unit which is removably attachable to the computer.
The illustration of FIG. 7 includes a card-shaped image pickup unit 21, computers 22, 24 and 26 which are usable in the image pickup system, and connection terminals 23, 25 and 27 which are respectively arranged to connect the image pickup unit 21 to the computers 22, 24 and 26. A case where the image pickup system is formed by connecting the image pickup unit 21 to the connection terminal 23 is first described as follows.
Referring to FIG. 7, an image is picked up by an optical system and a CCD which are included in the image pickup unit 21. The image picked up is converted into digital image data. The picked-up image data thus obtained is transferred through the connection terminal 23 to the computer 22 at a predetermined speed.
The image pickup unit 21 sends the picked-up image data which includes a color signal to the computer 22 at a rate of n frames per sec. The computer 22 then processes the n-frames/sec picked-up image data sent from the image pickup unit 21 and is capable of displaying the picked-up image data on a built-in color display device or recording the picked-up image data in a built-in recording device.
The use of the computer 22 may be replaced with the use of the computer 24. The computer 24 is provided with the connection terminal 25 which conforms to the same standards as the connection terminal 23 of the computer 22 and a color display device which is similar to that of the computer 22.
Since the connection terminal 25 is of the same specifications as the connection terminal 23, the image pickup unit 21 can be connected to the connection terminal 25. With the image pickup unit 21 connected to the connection terminal 25, the computer 24 displays and records the picked-up image data obtained from the image pickup unit 21 in the same manner as when the image pickup unit 21 is connected to the computer 22.
The operator of the image pickup system can use either the computer 22 or the computer 24 and also can use the image pickup unit 21 in common with them.
This arrangement of the image pickup system, however, has presented the following problems.
In the image pickup system shown in FIG. 7, a case where the computer 26 is used will be considered. The computer 26 has a less amount of consumption of electric power and less weight than the computers 22 and 24, but has a slower processing speed than the computers 22 and 24 and has only a monochrome display device instead of a color display device.
Since the connection terminal 27 also conforms with the same standards as the connection terminals 23 and 25, the computer 26 is capable of exchanging data with the image pickup unit 21 as connected to the connection terminal 27. However, since the processing speed of the computer 26 is too slow, it is impossible to completely process the picked-up image data being sent from the image pickup unit 21. As a result, the picked-up image data tends to be lost in part or an image pickup operation sometimes comes to a stop.
Besides, in such a case, it is impossible to utilize color information included in the picked-up image data sent from the image pickup unit 21 as the computer 26 is provided with only a monochrome display device.
The present invention is directed to the solution of the above-stated problem of the prior art. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an image pickup system which is composed of at least one image pickup unit and at least one computer and a picked-up image signal processing apparatus, which are capable of utilizing the characteristics and performance of the computer to a maximum extent and also capable of solving the problems caused by a difference in data processing speed and in display device between one computer and another.
To attain the above object, an image pickup system according to the invention is configured as follows. (1) An image pickup system is composed of an image pickup unit which has a connection terminal for connection with an external apparatus and which is arranged to pick up an image to output picked-up image data from the connection terminal and at least one external apparatus which is connected to the image pickup unit. The image pickup unit comprises data exchange means for exchanging data with the external apparatus connected, processing-speed detection means for measuring or predicting a processing speed of the external apparatus connected, speed comparison means for making a comparison between the processing speed of the external apparatus detected by the processing-speed detection means and an image pickup speed or a picked-up image data output speed of the image pickup unit, and varying control means for varying an image pickup action or a picked-up image data output action of the image pickup unit according to a result of the comparison made by the speed comparison means or according to an operation performed by an operator of the image pickup system. (2) An image pickup system is arranged to include, in addition to the arrangement of the system defined by Para. (1) above, informing means for informing one of or all of the operator of the image pickup system, the external apparatus and the image pickup unit of the result of the comparison made by the speed comparison means. (3) An image pickup system is arranged to include, in addition to the arrangement of the system defined by Para. (1) or (2) above, Dm detection means for measuring or predicting a maximum amount Dm of picked-up image data transferable per unit time to the external apparatus connected, and data amount comparison means for making a comparison between the detected maximum amount Dm of picked-up image data and an amount Sp of picked-up image data being outputted per unit time by the image pickup unit. (4) An image pickup system is arranged to include, in addition to the arrangement of the system defined by Para. (1) or (3) above, operation clock detection means for measuring or predicting an operation clock speed of the external apparatus. In the system, the speed comparison means compares the image pickup speed of the image pickup unit with the operation clock speed of the external apparatus measured or predicted by the operation clock detection means. (5) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (4) above, when the image pickup unit obtains a plurality of pixel data, the varying control means selects and outputs at least one pixel data from among the plurality of pixel data. (6) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (5) above, the varying control means is arranged to vary the number of frames of images to be picked up per unit time by the image pickup unit. (7) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (6) above, the varying control means is arranged to select and output picked-up image data for at least one picture from among picked-up image data for a plurality of pictures being sent out at intervals of a predetermined length of time from the image pickup unit. (8) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (7) above, when the image pickup unit obtains picked-up image data for one frame composed of a plurality of pixel rows, the varying control means selects and outputs picked-up image data for a fewer number of pixel rows than the plurality of pixel rows. (9) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (8) above, when the image pickup unit obtains picked-up image data for one frame composed of a plural number of colors, the varying control means selects and outputs data for an arbitrary number of colors from among the picked-up image data. (10) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (1) to (9) above, the varying control means is arranged to increase or decrease an amount of information carried by each of pixels with which the image pickup unit forms the picked-up image data. (11) An image pickup system is composed of an image pickup unit which has a connection terminal for connection with an external apparatus and which is arranged to pick up an image to output picked-up image data from the connection terminal and at least one external apparatus which is connected to the image pickup unit. The image pickup unit comprises data exchange means for exchanging data with the external apparatus connected, comparison means for making a comparison between an image displaying method of the external apparatus and an image pickup method of the image pickup unit, and varying control means for varying an image pickup action or a picked-up image data output action of the image pickup unit according to a result of the comparison made by the comparison means or according to an operation performed by an operator of the image pickup system. (12) An image pickup system is arranged to include, in addition to the arrangement of the system defined by Para. (11) above, display varying means for varying the image displaying method of the external apparatus according to the result of the comparison made by the comparison means or according to the operation performed by the operator of the image pickup system. (13) An image pickup system is arranged to include, in addition to the arrangement of the system defined by Para. (11) above, informing means for informing one of or all of the operator of the image pickup system, the external apparatus and the image pickup unit of the result of the comparison made by the comparison means. (14) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (13) above, when the image pickup unit obtains a plurality of pixel data, the varying control means selects and outputs at least one pixel data from among the plurality of pixel data. (15) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (14) above, the varying control means is arranged to vary the number of frames of images to be picked up per unit time by the image pickup unit. (16) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (15) above, the varying control means is arranged to select and output picked-up image data for at least one picture from among picked-up image data for a plurality of pictures being sent out at intervals of a predetermined length of time from the image pickup unit. (17) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (16) above, when the image pickup unit obtains picked-up image data for one frame composed of a plurality of pixel rows, the varying control means selects and outputs picked-up image data for a fewer number of pixel rows than the plurality of pixel rows. (18) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (17) above, when the image pickup unit obtains picked-up image data for one frame composed of a plural number of colors, the varying control means selects and outputs data for an arbitrary number of colors from among the picked-up image data. (19) In the image pickup system defined by any one of Para. (11) to (18) above, the varying control means is arranged to increase or decrease an amount of information carried by each of pixels with which the image pickup unit forms the picked-up image data. (20) In the image pickup system defined by Para. (11), the image pickup unit includes display speed detection means for detecting or predicting a display speed of an image display device included in the external apparatus connected. (21) In the image pickup system defined by Para. (11), the image pickup unit includes resolution detection means for detecting or predicting a resolution of an image display device included in the external apparatus connected. (22) In the image pickup system defined by Para. (11), the image pickup unit includes color information amount detection means for detecting or predicting an amount of color information to be displayed by an image display device included in the external apparatus connected. (23) An image pickup unit comprises image pickup means for picking up an optical image to form a picked-up image signal, communication means for performing communication with an external signal processing apparatus, and control means for receiving information on a processing capability characteristic of the external signal processing apparatus and changing an image pickup mode of the image pickup means on the basis of the information on the processing capability characteristic. (24) The image pickup unit defined by Para. (23) above is arranged to be removably attachable to the external signal processing apparatus. (25) In the image pickup unit defined by Para. (23) above, the control means is arranged to receive information on an internal operation speed of the external signal processing apparatus. (26) In the image pickup unit defined by Para. (23) above, the control means is arranged to receive information on a display capability of a display device included in the external signal processing apparatus. (27) In the image pickup unit defined by Para. (23) above, the control means is arranged to change the image pickup mode by changing an amount of information per unit time of the picked-up image signal to be formed by the image pickup means. (28) In the image pickup unit defined by Para. (23) above, the control means is arranged to change the image pickup mode by changing an amount of color information of the picked-up image signal to be formed by the image pickup means. (29) A picked-up image signal processing apparatus comprises communication means for performing communication with an image pickup unit including image pickup means for picking up an optical image to form a picked-up image signal, and control means for transmitting to the image pickup unit a processing capability characteristic of signal processing means included in the picked-up image signal processing apparatus and controlling and changing an image pickup mode of the image pickup means included in the image pickup unit according to the processing capability characteristic of the signal processing means. (30) In the picked-up image signal processing apparatus defined by Para. (29) above, the image pickup unit is arranged to be removably attachable to the picked-up image signal processing apparatus. (31) In the picked-up image signal processing apparatus defined by Para. (29) above, the control means is arranged to transmit information on an operation speed of the signal processing means to the image pickup unit. (32) In the picked-up image signal processing apparatus defined by Para. (29) above, the control means is arranged to transmit information on a display capability of the signal processing means to the image pickup unit. (33) In the picked-up image signal processing apparatus defined by Para. (29) above, the control means is arranged to change the image pickup mode by changing an amount of information per unit time of the picked-up image signal to be formed by the image pickup unit. (34) In the picked-up image signal processing apparatus defined by Para. (29) above, the control means is arranged to change the image pickup mode by changing an amount of color information of the picked-up image signal to be formed by the image pickup unit.
The object of the invention can be attained by the arrangements described above.
Further, in an image pickup system composed of at least one computer which has at least one connection terminal and at least one image pickup unit which is detachably connectable to the connection terminal, the image pickup unit connected to the connection terminal of the computer comprises means for exchanging data with the computer, means for measuring or predicting a processing speed of the computer, means for making a comparison between the processing speed and an image pickup speed of the image pickup unit, and means for varying an image pickup action of the image pickup unit according to a result of the comparison.
Further, in an image pickup system composed of at least one computer which has at least one connection terminal and at least one image pickup unit which is detachably connectable to the connection terminal, the image pickup unit connected to the connection terminal of the computer comprises means for exchanging data with the computer, means for making a comparison between an image display method of the computer and an image pickup method of the image pickup unit, and means for varying an image pickup action of the image pickup unit according to a result of the comparison.
The provision of these means arranged according to the invention enables the image pickup system to fully utilize the features and performance of the computer and also to solve the problems resulting from differences relative to the data processing speed and the display device of the computer.
The above and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of embodiments thereof taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.